Victory Melody Stories
by pkmnwww411
Summary: Victini X Meloetta - The two mythical Pokemon are lovers in love. What will become of these two lovebirds in this series of stories. Rated K for now. Genre and content may change without notice.
1. Prologue

It's a new day for both Victini and Meloetta.

Meloetta: "Keldeo and I have to go shopping."

Victini: "Yes, well I've gotta play this awesome game. It's called Gallade's Quest to Rescue Princess Gardevoir."

Meloetta: "Cool. I'll see you when I get back."

Victini: "Okay. Bye! Okay! Time to Play!"

In-game voices:

Gardevoir: "Gallade! Help me!"

Darkrai: "If you want to save her, you have to face me in the Tower of Darkness if you dare. Ha ha ha ha!"

Gallade: "I'll get you yet!"

Pikachu: "Here, take this communicator. I'll notify you if something comes up. Visit my place any time."

Gallade: "Okay. Thanks."

Victini: "This is gonna be great!"

A few hours later...

In-game voice:

Cresselia: "I'll stop you with my Psycho Cuts!"

Victini mashes buttons to make Gallade use Night Slash to break through, only to be defeated by Cresselia's Moonblast.

Victini: "Aw, Man! I need to do better!

Meloetta: "I'm back~!"

Victini: "My melody!"

Meloetta: "I see you got your wings handed to you in that game."

Victini: "Yeah, that Cresselia is tough! Being the boss of the Moon Palace - the 5th dungeon in the game, and I have 9 hearts."

Meloetta: "Wow. I never even gotten past the first dungeon boss - Nidoking."

Victini: "That's why I'm better at games."

Meloetta: "Oh yeah? I've beaten Pikachu's Surf 'n Turf Ride on Hard 'n Speedy mode!"

Victini: "Oh, I just completed it on Fair 'n Balanced."

Meloetta: "Wanna play it with me on Lightning Quick 'n Havoc Inducing?"

Victini: "Sure, why not?"

A couple hours later...

Victini: "Man, that difficulty mode was brutal! I barely made it in the top 5!"

Meloetta: "Well, I did get bronze. It was all in good fun."

Victini: "Yes. Yes it was."

Meloetta: "Hey. It's almost dinnertime. Care for a Sriracha Chicken Sandwich and some Dutch Pancakes with Vanilla Icing a la mode?"

Victini: "Yes, my Melody!"

Meloetta: "That's the spirit! We'll invite Keldeo when the food is ready."

30 minutes later...

Meloetta: "Oh, I'm stuffed! I can't eat another bite."

Victini: "Me too! I'm full..."

Keldeo: "My mouth couldn't stand the taste of Sriracha Sauce! I had to take a bite of Ice Cream after I bite into the Sandwich! Heck, the Sriracha must've melted the Ice cream!"

Meloetta: "I'm thinking we should ride you for a short while..."

Later that night...

Meloetta: "We're plumb, tuckered out. Wanna call it a night, V?"

Victini: "Yes, my melody."


	2. Battle

It's another day, Victini and Meloetta are happy. Even Keldeo is happy.

Keldeo: Hey Victini! Let's have a battle! What do you say?

Victini: A battle sounds good! I accept your challenge!

Victini and Keldeo go out to an open fiend to battle

Victini: Keldeo! You go first!

Keldeo: Okay! Here I come!

Keldeo starts off with an Aqua Jet, hitting Victini head on.

Victini: Yeah, water may be my weakness, but yours is Psychic!

Victini uses Psychic to knock Keldeo backward.

Keldeo: Ow! You're right! Psychic IS my weakness!

Victini: So we're equally matched?

Keldeo: Sort of. Well, get ready for this!

Keldeo uses Secret Sword to attack Victini, but was avoided. Keldeo's horn glows, turns him into the Resolute form.

Victini: Wow! That's amazing. But get ready for this!

Victini uses Searing Shot, Keldeo charges forward and tried to use Sacred Sword, but ended up tripping and getting hit by the attack, then got burned.

Keldeo: Shoot! I'm burned! But it won't stop me from using This!

Keldeo uses Hydro Pump in a last ditch effort, Victini uses Inferno. Both attacks collide, turning into steam.

Keldeo: Sacred Sword, go!

Victini: V-Create! Let's do this!

Both attacks hit, but it's Victini's V-Create that knocks out Keldeo.

Victini: *panting* I win! My V-Create stopped your Sacred Sword to knock you down for the count!

Keldeo: That was...

Keldeo's burn prevents him from getting up.

Victini: Keldeo! Wait right here!

Back at home...

*Door slams open*

Victini: Meloetta! We gotta get Keldeo to a Pokemon Center! Quick!

Meloetta: Why me?

Victini: Keldeo is burned! We gotta go!

Back in the field...

Victini: There's Keldeo. Quick! Let's use Psychic to carry him!

Meloetta: Right!

Victini and Meloetta use Psychic to carry Keldeo...

At the Pokemon Center...

Victini and Meloetta utter their cries by shouting their name.

Nurse Joy: *gasp* Let's take it in, stat! You all are so cute! Wait for it in the waiting room.

Chansey: I've never met you before!

Victini: I'm Victini, and this is my mate Meloetta.

Chansey: Victini and Meloetta. I'll never forget your names.

Hours later...

Nurse Joy: Your client is doing better! It's free to go!

Victini: Keldeo! I missed you!

Keldeo: I missed you too!

Even later...

Keldeo: Thanks for taking me to the Pokemon Center.

Meloetta: You're quite welcome.

Keldeo: Hey! Wanna go to my place tomorrow!

Victini: We love to!

And so, the three Pokemon are now back together as a group. What will happen next?

To be continued...


End file.
